Your Everything I've ever wanted
by MerDer4ever17
Summary: Okay this is my first Merder FanFiction hopefully you guys enjoy it,the story is about Derek Shepherd who is divorced gets called to Seattle for a case where he meets Meredith Grey will this be his only last chance for love and happiness,or just end up hating each other I don't own the show
1. Chapter 1

(Your Everything I've ever wanted)

40 year old Derek Shepherd gets off the plane in Seattle for a meeting with the Chief of Surgery ,he sighs as he goes to get his luggage from the plane,he never would of believed that this would be his life now,divorced with no children.

he and Addison had a lot of problems that couldn't be solved they dissected the best way to do this was to just divorce,they was happy and in love when they first got married Derek thought they would last forever but instead they somehow fell out of love with each other and fought all the time,he runs his hand through his hair heading outside to his rental car to make the 30 minute drive to Seattle Grace Hospital.

he arrives gets out heads to the office knocks on the door he hears the okay to come in

" thank you for come out here on such short notice" said while shaking Derek's hand offering him to sit

"its no problem i'm happy to help with this tough case you have here sir"Derek smiles he knew for years and knew he was one of the best Neurosurgeon in the country

"good i'm glad to hear that we cant seem to get a hand on this patient even my best Nero Resident can't seem to figure out what's wrong with him"

he sighs while leaning back in his chair looking back at Derek,"well that's why i'm here to see if i can help save the patient"Derek said while smiling at the Chief.

A knock on the door staled them Derek looked and was taken by what he had only thought was the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life she was very tiny with a few curves that he can only imagine what it would be like running his hands over,her sparkling green eyes was so breathtaking Derek could just stare into them forever.

" please come in" said while smiling at the girl

"Derek this is Grey our best Nero Residents here at Seattle Grace"Richard said proudly at Derek

Derek got up walked closer to her held out his hand smiled saying "Hi i'm Shepard but call me Derek"

Meredith looked at him for a minute her green eyes looking into his blue ones she accepted his hand smiled "nice to meet you hopefully you can help us out with this case we have been dealing with for awhile now"

Derek smiled at her their hands still together she looked down at what he was looking at realizing the same thing quickly removing her hand back blushing a little bit

cleared his throat to get their attention "well now that you to have met Meredith why don't you take Derek to the patients room so he can meet the patient and go from their so he can start working on the case"

Meredith smile and started walking out of the office with Derek following right behind her,"Maybe Seattle wont be so bad after all"he thought while following her in the Elevator

"So what made you pick Nero as your specialty if you don't mind me asking"

Meredith looked at him for a second "my intern year i had a case that was very hard to solve like the one we have now i figured it out got to go in and seeing the brain for the first time was amazing and I've loved it ever since then"

Derek smile's at her "well i look forward to us working together on this as well as seeing what you can do" as the door from the Elevator opens as they headed to the room of the Patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Derek Shepard had to admit he did like the was Seattle Grace Hospital was like,he thought it was run by a bunch of many doctors,a lot of them was nice he thought as he made his way to the Coffee cart to get a small black Coffee he loved the taste of just plane coffee it smoothed him,Addison always liked them ones that took what seemed like hours with lots of cream and sugar, he thought about getting Meredith one but he didn't know what kind she liked but she looked like she needed one so he just got her a small Caramel coffee she seemed like the kind of girl that would like that,as he paid for them his pager went off seeing as it was Meredith about Brian's scans

walking towards the MRI room he seen she was there waiting for him looking at the screen concentrating on what she could find

"what do we have ?" he asked as he sat down next to her looking at the screen placing the coffee down

Meredith looked at the coffee's and at him"do you need to Coffee's "she giggled while saying that

Derek smiled she had the most amazing giggle he ever heard normally they would annoy him or get on his nerves but Meredith he could listen to her giggle all day long and never get tired of it

"actually this one is for you,i thought you could use one its a Caramel coffee i hope that's alright i wasn't sure what you like and you seemed like the kind of girl that would like if not love it" he said while smiling at her

Meredith just looked at him stunned that he would go out of his way and get her a coffee let alone one she loves she smiles then takes the coffee"Thank you it's actually one of my favorites you didn't have to i was going to get one just after we looked at the scans"

Derek turned his attention to the screen to look at the scan he frowned it showed the brain clear,no bleed no Tumor nothing he sighed running his fingers throw his hair leaning back on the chair "Danm it i can't figure this out what can make a healthy 3 year old boy keep having seizures 10 times a day can't walk and the scans show nothing"he sighs frustrated

"Brian's been my patient for the past 2 months I had hoped that i would be able to find out what's wrong to save him and be able to give him a normal life to be able to walk and play with his toys and other kids like a normal kid but i can't if i can't figure out what's causing it"Meredith says while looking at Derek

"You know i have 4 sisters,9 nieces,and 5 nephews if any of them was going through was Brian's going through i would want the best care for them i know this Hospital would be the best care for them,your an amazing doctor Meredith for what i can see how you interact with Brian and his family,i also know that you wont stop till you solve this case and save his life,I'm the same way myself I promised the family i would do everything i can to help and that's what we are going to do,even if right now we are a little stuck have no idea what the next step it,but i know we will figure it out"Derek smiles at her

Meredith smiles at him,she believes him that together they could solve this case and save Brian's life as soon as she was about to say something her pager goes off 911 Brian's room

"911 its Brian"she says getting up running to the room with Derek following her getting into the room Brian is seizing Nurses are all around the boy she and Derek moves to the boy

"get him on his side now"Derek tells the nurse's the get him on his side for what it seems like hours he stops seizing is calmed down Derek and Meredith both look at each other

" do you know what is casing my son's seizures ?" Brian's mom asked

Meredith looks at Derek then back at her"not yet we are doing the best we can at figuring out what is causing them i promise we will figure it out is the best there is with him on the case we should be able to figure out what's causing them"

Derek looks at Meredith smiles while nodding his head of approval "I would like to speak with for a minute alone for a minute could you come with me outside in the hall for just a second"

Meredith Froze did she say something wrong she didn't think so but she goes and follows him out "Yes ?"

"I would like to try and Put Brian in a reduce coma to try and by us time till we figure out what's causing the seziers that was his brain resets and doesn't damage it anymore then it already is since he is your patent i want to know what you think about this"

Meredith thought for a second it seemed like a good idea maybe it would by them time like Derek said"okay we'll do that and see if it works till we figure out what we have to do"

Derek nods they go in and explain to the parents what needs to be done they agree to it,both Meredith and Derek hopes they can solve this case before it's too late


End file.
